Cuando amas a una mujer
by DarkGhoost
Summary: Un pequeño fic dedicado a una linda cumpleañera.


_Este pequeño fic es dedicado para una persona que cumplió años recientemente…_

 **Cuando amas a una mujer /** _ **When you love a woman**_

La observaba mientras ella mordía ligeramente la goma del lápiz, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su atención puesta en esa hoja de papel sobre el pupitre. No podía evitarlo, cualquier gesto era suficiente para que toda su atención se concentrara en ella.

—Saotome, el examen —la mano regordeta del profesor ya estaba frente a su cara.

—¿Eh? —el muchacho abrió los ojos como platos y luego miró su examen que lo único escrito era un nombre ¡y ni siquiera era el suyo!

Arrugó el papel haciéndolo bolita y sonrió nervioso por si el maestro había alcanzado a verlo.

—Entrégueme el examen, Saotome —exigió el maestro.

—¿Examen? ¿Cuál examen? —Ranma acorralado por la situación terminó por meterse el papel en la boca.

Todos les presentes se quedaron expectantes ante tal arrebato tan extraño de Ranma, ya estaban acostumbrado a algunas rarezas del chico, pero aquello había sido muy extremo.

El maestro apenas salió de su sorpresa y sacó a Ranma del salón.

Ranma suspiró aliviado, estaba seguro que nadie sabría que en el examen había puesto el nombre de Akane. Miró hacia el techo, ¿cuándo tendría el valor de decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella?

Prefirió marcharse de la escuela, necesitaba despejar su mente para pensar claramente, sin embargo, no pudo alejarse demasiado. De hecho, subió a un árbol de la zona deportiva y para su suerte, Akane y sus amigas llegaron ahí para tomar sus alimentos. Las cuatro chicas se sentaron bajo la sombra del árbol y desenvolvieron sus recipientes.

—El comportamiento de Ranma fue muy extraño —habló una de las amigas de Akane.

—Él siempre es extraño —contestó Akane que fue la primera en comer.

—Bueno… —meditó una de las chicas y luego miro a las otras tres de forma cómplice—. Últimamente ha actuado más raro de lo normal.

—Ah, ¿sí? No me he dado cuenta —respondió Akane que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Ayer cuando estábamos exponiendo el tema de historia —empezó hablar Sayuri—, me di cuenta que Ranma no dejaba de mirarte, Akane.

Akane abrió un ojo y se le quedó viendo a su amiga.

—Y no es la primera vez que lo cachamos observándote como un enamorado empedernido —aportó Hiroko.

Ranma se puso tenso al saber que lo estaban descubriendo y él pensando que había sido lo más discreto posible. Sus manos se tornaron sudorosas y ya empezaban a resbalarse de la corteza del árbol.

—No les creo —dijo Akane, aunque no sonó del todo convencida.

—Sólo te decimos lo que hemos observado —expresó Sayuri que se encogió de hombros—. Que seas distraída y no hayas prestado atención, es otra cosa.

—Sí, Akane, debes de poner más atención a tu prometido —apoyó la otra chica.

—Bien, lo haré —respondió Akane, más porque quería que dejaran el tema en paz.

Luego empezaron a hablar del examen, algo que tranquilizó a Ranma porque ya no era el tema de conversación.

Esperó a que las chicas se fueran para bajar del árbol. Inevitablemente sus acciones lo estaban delatando.

…

Al llegar a casa se fue directo a su dormitorio, quería acostarse un rato antes de empezar a entrenar. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Akane quien al verlo le sonrió con dulzura, algo que hizo que la sangre trabajara a mil revoluciones por minuto y le calentó las mejillas y orejas que bien podría hacerle competencia al horno.

—A-Akane… ¿q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó nervioso.

—Sólo quería verte —contestó ella muy tranquila y se acercó a él.

Ranma retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que se topó con la pared, no tenía salida, estaba entre el muro y Akane. La mirada de su prometida era la que lo estaba intimidando y bajando todas sus defensas.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó después de tragar saliva.

—Me han dicho cosas, pero más que dicho, yo misma lo he visto —la chica parecía disfrutar con su pequeña tortura. Su mirada era maliciosa.

—¿Q-qué cosas? —Ranma se le vino a la mente lo que las amigas de Akane le dijeron en el receso.

Akane se acercó más a él, tanto que pudo ver los hermosos ojos que ella poseía y las grutas que se formaban en su iris. La garganta se le resecó y su corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente, tanto que pensó que tal vez hasta la otra cuadra alcanzarían a escucharlo.

Ella seguía con esa sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro.

No podía despegar su mirada de esos ojos castaños que le hacían perder la noción de todo, podía ver su mundo, su vida, su alma, su todo en ella. Ella lo era todo para él. Sin pensarlo, la envolvió en un abrazo y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Al hacerlo, sintió una hermosa calidez que le dio paz, que lo hizo flotar y que el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, sólo estaba él y Akane.

—Ranma —dijo su nombre con dulzura, con mucho cariño y ella respondió a su abrazo.

Quería quedarse así por siempre, tenerla entre sus brazos y que, sin palabras, ella supiera lo mucho que la amaba y la amaría por el resto de su vida. Que ella era su todo.

…

…

 **Hola queridos lectores, este microfic es un regalo especial para una chica que cumplió años ayer: Yram.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños, te mando un fuerte abrazo y te deseo lo mejor.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado. Besos.**


End file.
